3dhivefandomcom-20200214-history
3DHive Wiki
Welcome to the 3DHive Wiki The Official 3DHive wiki is your one-stop resource for anything and everything related to the ins and outs of 3DHive, from the basic building blocks to the intricate little touches that makes each game stand out. What is 3DHive? 3DHive is a software system that allows anyone to create customised 3D games for the classroom. Users get to focus on the content and design of games without having to do any programming. There are 3 parts to it, Build allows you to create your 3D virtual world in a point and click interface,' View' allows you to test your creation in a single player environment, and Play allows you to play your creation with other people online in a multiplayer environment. 3DHive was originally built for the FutureSchools@Singapore project in a 4-year collaboration with the Ministry of Education, National Research Foundation and Infocomm Development Authority of Singapore. Playware Studios collaborated with the team at Canberra Primary School to create 3DHive as one of the world's first integrated, holistic, pervasive games for learning platforms built from the ground up for use in the classroom. Creating games and quests in a 3D virtual environment is very challenging and requires in depth knowledge of 3D Graphics creation, Game Design and Computer programming. Each of these are demanding disciplines that require 3-6 years of college education coupled with many years of work experience to master. It also requires excellent spatial intelligence and hand-eye co-ordination and the ability to overcome repeated bouts of motion sickness (a capacity for this can be inculcated over time by playing 3D video games or by reading books in a moving vehicle). Consequently most 3D Virtual world platforms have to rely on a small community of power users or collaboration with professional developers for the creation of content. 3DHive aims to simplify this process greatly and make game development accessible to the masses. 3DHive is a gateway to many vivid and rich worlds. After logging in into 3DHive, users can access several persistent and non-persistent virtual worlds in different subject matter domains. The system is developed from ground up for teaching and learning and has many features that facilitate the creation and sharing of 3D Virtual world based learning content. We (Playware Studios) would like to acknowledge the tireless efforts of Mr. Sam Wong Poo Mun, Principal of Canberra Primary School (“the Project School” working with us on this FutureSchools@Singapore initiative) and the teachers at Canberra Primary School who have given generously of their time and creative energies to ensure the success of 3DHive. How do I get 3DHive into my school? If your school would like try it out, you can download it right now for free at www.3dhive.net Note, creating and playing your 3DHive game is free of charge, however multiplayer and assessment features require your school to purchase a subscription package. Please contact us for more information. For Singapore Schools, 3DHive is SSOE compliant and can be installed on MOE devices, please request your HOD ICT to send a software service request for "3DHive". Topics *Avatars *Check and Action conditions *Dialog *Trading *Items *Triggers *Tiles *Teams *NPCs *Minigames *The Builder *Saving Your Game *Radial Menu *Game Design Toolkit for Teachers *Classroom Management Tips *Scheduling Sessions *Teacher's Console User Guide *In-Game Controls *How to Check Your Game Results *3DHive Visual Assessment Tool *Joining a 3DHive multiplayer game Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse